The Great Adventure
by crazywildchild
Summary: After ten moons of waiting, the Evil M has escape wants revenge. Wes, Selenia, Arthur & Betameche with Darkos are ready to fight. Maltazard's plans are simple, get Wes & use him against his allies. Will they find a way to help Wes? Or will Wes be evil?
1. The Return of Heroes

It's been long time since the destruction of the Evil M or enlarged his followers. Mostly people forgot about it. It was just a made-up kids' story. A fictional story made by a drunk. Two teenage boys were walking from town. One was originally a Minimoy before his best friend who's the princess of the Minimoys gave him a marble-looking honey-tasting orb of elixir. More like shoved down his throat. She pushed him out of the hive and no choice of his but hers. His white spike hair turned to light yellow color. He spiked it back up. His golden eyes still had their golden state. His ears formed into oval shaped than his pointy ears. The other was the savior of the Minimoys and future king of the Minimoys along the side of the future queen. He looked towards Arthur. He caught his stare.

"What are you staring at?" Arthur asked

He shrugged and smiled, "Tag." Then Wes was chased by Arthur to the old house of his good friend, Archibald. The boys ran to the front door laughing.

"Hey you two, do you guys want to help me putting the new telescope for tonight?" Archibald asked

"Sure, Archie" "Let's do it, grandpa."

A new telescope for a new adventure was for Wes and Arthur. The trio took a few minutes putting it together. Tonight was the tenth lunar moon again. Wes and Darkos had to return to their people with Arthur along for a day or two days. Now he won't land in Max's club. Both boys ran into to the house to get their friend to tell him.

"Daisy, do you know where Darkos is?" Wes asked

"He might be upstairs and I don't remember where." she said

Arthur and Wes skipped up the steps as if it was s race to found him. They searched the rooms and both ended at the study. The teenagers weren't surprise at this, Darkos somehow was always there. Wes knocked on the door if asking permission from his friend, Archibald. The two heard a come in from their mispronounced friend. The son of the Evil M wasn't that bad but being lie to by most of the people he knew except for his good friends. Wes opened it and both he and Arthur walked in. Darkos was wearing goggles as in fixing the models that they used to get to the bee hive and around the house. He turned to the duo and smiled. They smiled widely.

"So what are you two doing?" Darkos said.

Wes and Arthur looked at each other then Wes put his elbow onto Arthur's shoulder with a smirk. The savior of the Minimoys crossed his arms smirked with his friend. Darkos never like them either smirking or evil looking smiles. His spine would have its shudders. He closed his eyes as if he did that, they wouldn't get him. Both of them started with a giggle fest with Wes on the floor and Arthur holding his stomach. Sometimes, Darkos got funnier and funnier each time. The three friends stopped what they were doing but a clearing of the throat. The teenager and teenager Minimoy was surprised by who it was. The Minimoy-turned-human saw it was his counterpart brethren, Bogo Matassalai chief. He did this sort of karate jumping up action. Whoosh. Back on his feet.

"Hey, bro!" Wes exclaimed.

The chief looked at him with raised eyebrow. But shrugged of what he meant. With a glance of the eye, he did a signal to one of his brothers to see the Minimoy's potential. A blow dart towards him sharp speed. Wes put his hand out as if he was blocking something. He caught the dart with ease and it sat between his middle and ring fingers. Darkos left his mouth hanging and Arthur smiled at his friend's speed even though he didn't know that was a blow dart. The chief nodded at the Minimoy's speed without a doubt in his mind that Wes was a warrior like the princess. Then Wes walked to the wall. He looked at it for awhile and smiled. He tapped the wall. Eyes appeared on it. Both Arthur and Darkos were surprised that one of the tribe members were painted with the same paint of the walls.

The chief laughed heartily and called out to Wes, "You are truly a warrior, brother."

"That's a Minimoy for ya, bro." Wes smiled.

The trio went downstairs for their late dinner before another adventure. The savior of the Minimoys, the Minimoy warrior and the mispronounced Darkos were to eat with the Arthur's family; their last meal that they were going to have before the new adventures. Wes sat by Arthur talking about their new adventures with Betameche and Selenia and the new comrade, Darkos. They couldn't wait until midnight, in two hours of time. It was going to be awesome in Wes' head because he gets to see his Minimoy family. He, Arthur, and Darkos sat watching TV for the next hours. The chief come in and announced to them it was almost time to go. Each of them was full of excitement about visiting with the Minimoys. And in two day's time, the savior has to come back until the other moon another three years. Then when it comes again it might be the last years of his years as s human. The three jumped from their positions. The clock was at 11:50.

The Minimoy smiled, "Time to go home."

Darkos nodded, "It is."

Arthur smiled, "Another good adventure will start soon."

Wes looked at them and smiled wickedly, "Race ya."

He went running from the living room to the front door from the front door to the telescope with a smiled on his face. The others followed with Archibald at the rear. Daisy, Rose and Francis were asleep. They couldn't wait either could their royal siblings friends. Selenia and Betameche were excited to their friends and Selenia's husband.

"Beat ya." the Minimoy called out then looked into the telescope to see his friends. He smiled. Selenia and Betameche were there and accounted for. Betameche was waving on the ladder.

"Hey Wes" Betameche yelled.

Wes smiled, "Hey Beta."

"Wes, where's Arthur?" Selenia asked.

"Hey savior, the princess wants ya." He said towards Arthur. Selenia and Arthur blushed. Wes looked up to see the full moon in the sky. The torches were lit. The tribe members were at their marks. Wes looked at Arthur with his evil smile. He glared at him and his laughter made both hit the ground.

"Okay, you three it's time to go." the three nodded. "Alright Wes go first."

Wes muttered, "Three turns to the right the bodies."

The chief muttered, "Three turns to the left for spirit."

Wes finally muttered, "One whole turn for the soul." Wes opens the gate and shank into his original size. Then Darkos was up. And he shank with ease. But Darkos landed on Wes, who was trying to get up. They got the original sizes which they didn't know they didn't need to open the gate to do it. "You lodge get off of me." Wes yelled.

Darkos got off of Minimoy. The prince and princess were chuckling and they produce tears. Selenia was happy that her best friend and her husband were coming back. But her husband was there for three days. So, she was going to have a good time with him. Only three years to go, then they could be together forever. Arthur was coming down now. And Wes was still trying to up and the savior landed right on top of him.

"Get off of me." He threw draggers towards him. Arthur chuckled at him. Wes growled. Selenia and Arthur helped him up. She hugged both of them at once. They hugged her. Betameche was pretended to throw up.

"Hey Arthur." Betameche called out.

Arthur looked up from his wife's shoulder. "Yeah Beta."

"Guess what." He said. Both, Wes and Selenia had a felt something bad going to happen. Funny, Wes didn't care if Arthur knew or not. He wasn't in love with the princess or she with him. He thought it was funny that king thought that he and she would get married but he wasn't going to marry his best friend. Wes growled, "Beta, I will break one of your arms if you say it."

Selenia chuckled, "Beta, I think you need to listen to warrior boy."

"Why can't I?" Betameche crossed his arms.

"What is it, Betameche?" Arthur asked.

"Beta, I'm warning you if you do then you're going to lose more than your arm's functioning."

Selenia was laughing at this time. Her best friend was like her other brother if she had another. Even though it was stupid at first but if Arthur didn't come it would be like that even though it was her father's idea. The king of the Minimoys was the thought bringer of this idea. He didn't think at first but why not a warrior and a princess as the best friends. Wes walked over to Betameche which anger in his eyes. He smiled evilly and the other Minimoy figure that his friend was going to hurt him without permission from his sister. Without knowing Betameche was wrong, Wes was going to get him. The other three started laughing at the brother-like friendship between Wes and Betameche. Wes looked towards Selenia as if telling her something with using words. She nodded.

Time to play their pal, Betameche. Wes tackled him and Beta was squirming. He smirked and stood over his friend. The smirk was more devious. Wes and Selenia were cracking up and Betameche turned a little red. And attacked Wes and the two friends rolled around on the ground. Betameche's face was funny to Wes. He was having a great time with Beta. The look on his face was priceless.

"It's alright." Wes yelled as he caught "pinned" and Betameche was satisfied with it. Selenia knew that he let him do that. Wes and Betameche sat up and the warrior sat Indian style.

"So, what was Betameche going to tell me?" Arthur asked curiously. Selenia and Wes were cracking up to how Arthur was interested with it. Betameche dusted himself off and cleared his throat. Wes was giggling at Betameche's "mature" nature.

"Selenia and Wes are supposing to be fiancé."

Arthur jaw dropped, "Repeat that for me."

Selenia, Betameche, and Wes were laughing at the savior's face of knowing. Betameche repeated what he said. Wes and Selenia were still giggling. 


	2. Good Memories

Their welcoming of the village wasn't surprising to them. All of the girls were jumpy to see both of the cutest guys which Arthur and Wes weren't so fond of. One of the girls ran up to Wes and pecked his cheek. And she ran off. Wes rolled his eyes. He sighed. Wes especially didn't miss this because human girls thought the same thing. Wes and Arthur walked with Betameche and Selenia. The Minimoys actually gave Darkos a home. Selenia looked at her best friend and hit him on his arm. He jumped. She smirked.

"Funny, princess," Wes struck his tongue out childishly.

"I know."

Arthur and Betameche were laughing at the dry humor of the two. They might be the best of friends then most of the people but they couldn't stand each other. Wes began to whistle and getting under Selenia's skin was his specialty. She stopped and turned to face the warrior. He grinned cheek to cheek. She started to tap her foot. The other three watched the showdown. Wes began again and he saw Selenia getting red. Her angry was something that he was always able to get only if he needed it. But he needed get the three years he lost back. The princess wasn't trying to get angry and he did get under her skin once again. He missed that about her but she back up and shouted, "Forget it."

"What's wrong, princess?" Wes asked annoyingly.

She sent him a glare as she walked away. He shrugged, "She's fine."

All of them laughed even her husband did. They walked to the king and Wes, Arthur and Darkos were invited with loving arms. The night passed fast. Wes and Arthur shared a room in the palace. Wes was sleeping this leaf hammock and mumbling in his sleep. Arthur was across the room from him. He slept in a bed made twigs and leaves also small vines. Selenia opened the door of the room to see the two boys were still sleeping. A smirk came to her face. She stepped towards Wes and Arthur woke up. He was about to ask what she was doing but she stopped by putting her finger to her lips. Revenge was in the air of the room. Wes was sleeping happily. One of his legs was out of the hammock. Selenia smiled evilly. She was planning revenge for yesterday.

"Wes -," Arthur couldn't finish with his wife's lips on his. She broke it. Arthur was grin awes.

'Now no one will stop it.' Selenia thought. She put her hands on both sides the hammock. With her might, she spin the warrior and he woke up. He felt like puking on her. He hit the floor hard. "Revenge is sweet." Selenia said.

Wes got up and glared at her. Her smirk came back with amusement. "You're hilarious, princess."

"Thank you." She humbly bowed to him.

Wes ran his fingers though his hair and yawned. The king looked towards the warrior in question. Wes said not to worry. Selenia was eating her in silent just waiting for Wes' revenge on her. She knew that Wes was capable for paybacks.

_**Flashback**_

_A little Minimoy was running from another little Minimoy who was the princess of the Minimoys. The spiked haired Minimoy was almost there and her revenge wasn't painful today. All the other days were. All he needed was revenge for her prank with his own prank. And the little Prince who was almost 100 and always saying it I'm almost there with his tongue struck out. Wes yelled for him and his against gravity hair was his sign. Wes ran faster knowing the princess would do the same. _

"_Come on, princess." Wes turned around and looked her into the eyes, "Forgive and forget."_

"_Not this time, Wes." _

_He shrugged and ran faster away. He called for his little buddy, Betameche and wished that he would hurry. He saw the small red head. Beta gave him thumbs up. Selenia was about to him and he jumped. The two pranksters nodded. _

"_Beta pull!" Betameche and Wes tugged on a vine and in perfect harmony a scream come out of nowhere. The princess was full of goo mostly tree sap. The pranksters started their laughing fest. She growled lowly. The humor was over and both boys looked over their hiding place to see a red Selenia. She was trembling in anger._

"_Wes! Betameche!" She yelled._

_Wes and Betameche had shivers down their backs. Wes chuckled slightly. Beta grinned from cheek to cheek._

"_First, ya have—," Wes started and looked towards Betameche, "-to get us."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Wes got up and was hit by a familiar face. All of them were curious of how he was there. He kept muttering the same thing over and over again.

"Maltazard is back." The elder Minimoy said repeatedly.


	3. Maltazard is back!

**A/N: Okay, chapter three is going to be mostly Selenia and Wes talking which Maltazard is going make his comeback. Alright, I don't own any characters of the Arthur series but Wes is my OC. So, just saying err typing, whatever. I only own my OC, Wes and his character come out of the third movie or maybe the first I don't really remember. So, here's chapter three and don't worry, I've got ideas for the next chapters already. You'll see more Darkos in the next chapters I promise. **

"What?" They exclaimed.

Selenia saw Wes' face and he was freaking out. He was sure that he was there when he checked before heading out to the telescope. He was there. Maltazard was loose and out there watching from a far. Probably wanting revenge on the group of heroes. Archibald came to tell them about it and Wes wasn't stopping of his thoughts. Each what if scenario there was in his head, and he wasn't in the mood of thinking of the greatest fight in the world was three years ago. He wasn't thinking anything. Arthur and Betameche were watching poor Wes as he went over every detail. Arthur was worried for him and Selenia. Wes walked off without finishing his plate and Selenia said his name. He didn't reply. She was about to moved when Arthur placed an insuring hand on her shoulder.

"Leave him." The future king said. She nodded.

One thing that Arthur learned about Wes over the years that was really reserved to himself than any other even Arthur himself. When he stopped whatever he was doing then he wouldn't talk until he figured out something. The white haired Minimoy walked until he couldn't no more and the one place that another knew about. He lay on the mud bricks of the bridge and looked up to the sky. He reached up unconsciously as if wanting to be able to see it again. Selenia wasn't much farther than to the place where the depressed Minimoy was.

"You know we're the only ones to know about this place." He said bluntly.

"I know because I found it. Remember?" Selenia said in memory.

The princess sat at his head and she was enjoying his company again. He felt the same; somehow she around him had him at peace. He felt protected and sure of himself. It was like their first meeting it was exact spot. They become best friends. He knew the princess had his back and she knew the warrior had hers. They didn't take note that the Evil M was behind them watching a distance.

_Maltazard's POV_

I finally got out of that glass prison. Now, I need to find the four Minimoys against me. That Wes wasn't much help but I might just use him against them. Arthur wouldn't be that supported towards me. Princess Selenia? Forgot it. Betameche probably but that isn't a good henchman. I had to get my revenge to those people that they took down my henchmen. I'll get that Wes to do my bidding. I felt an evil laugh coming and I burped. I been walking for hours now and I followed Wes to this place I didn't see why Selenia was there, what a devious girl. I known both so long but I didn't have feelings for them. Wes is annoying but he can get the job done. Now, I need to get that ungrateful son of mine on my side again. I heard the two chatting.

"Selenia, we being watch." Wes said causally.

"I know." That phrase was like venom and gave shivers. I cursed myself. I was going to get out of there before I become a Maltazard surprise.

_Narrator's POV_

Our heroes felt as if they were being watched. Wes jumped off of the railing. Selenia did it with gratefulness. The two walled back to the castle. Wes looked back to bridge.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I can't wipe the feeling that someone was watching us." Wes said curiously.

"I know. I can't either."

"I think someone has a little admirer." He teased.

"Oh great, goodie for me," She crossed her arms. Wes chuckled. Maltazard watched them walked away. His thoughts use Wes against the group of other heroes. He wondered how he was going to do it.

"Hey, are you alright?" Selenia said concern. "You have been oddly quiet."

"Huh?" Wes broke the trance like state, "Oh just thinking."

"Of what?"

"That presence feels so familiar but I can't put my finger on it."

Selenia putted her arm around him and whispered, "Don't worry alright."

"Don't worry." He said annoyed, "I know something out to get us, Arthur, Beta and Darkos."

The princess looked at him with amazement knowing her best friend was right in every possible way. She wanted to know what he was thinking, "Hey, what are you anyways thinking?"

"Okay, if ya want to know, I think Maltazard more than revenge this time." The warrior said bluntly. He looked up to avoid the princess' eye contact.

"Like what?" Selenia asked curiously.

"One of us dying," Wes choked out. Selenia stood still and he looked at his best friend. She wasn't moving. He moved close to her as he knew something about she was going to be crying. "Hey, it's just a thought."

His arms went around her insuring. Her arms went around him. She looked up and saw him smiling. He wasn't afraid why is she? She was confusing herself even more. She was the princess of royal blood and the royal part of Wes was his heart. He was this since she might him. She was crying and he helped out. Selenia wasn't the same little anymore or maybe not. She cracked a small smile. They broke their little moment by a cough. Wes turned around to see the others and he waved slightly and grinned. He chuckled slightly. Betameche was cracking up and Selenia was giggling. Wes glared at her.

'_I can't believe that she's my best friend._' He rolled his eyes as he walked away.

"See ya later, Wes." Selenia waved happily as she saw him flinched at her tone. She grinned deviously.

All of them started cracking up at the Minimoy's fear of her coming out of the covers of this hardcore Minimoy warrior.


	4. Planning & Wesnapping

Planning and Wes-napping

Maltazard walked from the shadow as he had a plan to get Wes and use him to his advantage. He knew that his friends wouldn't dream of hurting him especially the princess. Maltazard think about that until that conversion between the two. They do hold the titles against each other but mostly love and war. Wes was a perfect on picking and he would probably do what he commands if he heard the truth. Maltazard got in and had to find his son. To trick him once again because Darkos never learns to not trust his father like Selenia, Arthur, Archibald, Betameche and Wes knew Maltazard couldn't be trusted. But did Wes know not to trust the king as he is holding him back from the truth. Maltazard had a plan; kidnapping of a warrior of the Minimoy. He smiled darkly. He found his son's room. Maltazard knocked onto the door and heard come in. Darkos looked forward to Arthur or Wes coming in but when he thought either of them was going to enter than the person he feared most of his life was there. His father.

"Hello Darkos," Maltazard said.

"Father, what?" Darkos was speechless. He couldn't be more confused. Archibald was right but why is he going to do with him. Use him to get close to his friends and rip their hearts when they figure that Darkos been lying the whole time.

"My son, I need your help in order -." He was stopped.

"I am not doing anything for you didn't give anytime like a true son." He yelled. Maltazard winced.

"You will not talk to your father in that tone."

"My apologizes"

"Good, now I want to do something and bring him to me."

"Who?" Darkos asked.

"Wes." Darkos froze in his place. "But don't worry. You don't need to cause him lose conscious."

Darkos was about to say he wasn't going to do that. He had nothing but friendship with him. He couldn't move. Maltazard gave him a push and Darkos went. He knew the chances that Wes wouldn't trust him anymore. He had a bad feeling that was going to be like that. He sighed and saw the warrior. Darkos asked him if he wanted talk with him. The warrior nodded and they walked though they started streets in order to get to the palace. Each girl passed them waved to Wes. They weren't really towards Darkos quiet yet. Wes looked at him.

"Don't worry, in due time alright?" He said smiling.

"Yeah, in time" Darkos smiled unsurely.

Wes nodded. Darkos couldn't what his father wanted. Wes trusted him now but he wouldn't trust him if did his father's bidding. He walked for a little while. Darkos was behind Wes as Wes didn't have a care. Then he didn't see anything coming. The perfect setting to do it. No one's around and the other heroes weren't there. So, the best time would be there. Wes wasn't looking but it's a coward way as Wes told him once if that was the coward way. He didn't believe that he was doing this for himself but his father's wishes. Maltazard watched from a safe spot as the two didn't notice. Wes probably did but didn't want to believe it. Maltazard grabbed a trig. Darkos saw his father and nodded. Maltazard jumped from where he was and knocked Wes in his head. Darkos looked scared. It looked as if it hurt but he didn't know what to do about it. He was frightened of what his father would do.

"That wasn't too bad." Maltazard grinned.

"But he is my friend." Darkos muttered. "This isn't right."

"No, my son, this is right and he showed you the wrongs."

"But," He stopped because Wes told him once just go with your gut. "He wasn't my friend at all."

"None of them were." Maltazard added making his son choose to go with him. Darkos felt betrayal. He didn't much think of about his father's betrayal from 20 moons ago. Maltazard wasn't much to be trusted. He just wanted a minion that he couldn't and get out situation that he might get hurt. A scary cat. Both didn't know but Wes knew about the Minimoy tailing them. Maybe being a warrior you get knows things. His eyes tripled in sized.

"Archibald was right well he was always right." The Minimoy muttered himself.

"What was that?" Maltazard said paranoid.

"What is what?" Darkos clearly confused.

"I've got to warn the king." The Minimoy secretly escaped. He ran to the palace and saw the princess was trying once again to get the sword out. How many times has that been seen? Who knows? But that isn't the subject now. Wes was Wes-napped. Well kidnapped. The small Minimoy, who is the brother of the princess, was annoying her as usual. Arthur was talking with the king about having a bad feeling.

"My majesty!" The warrior yelled as he ran towards the king but the guards stopped him. "I have to speak to the king! It's about Maltazard and Darkos."

The king of the Minimoys gave a gesture for the young warrior to come and said calmly, "What's wrong?"

"There was Maltazard and Darkos and Wes." He going on and on about Maltazard but they didn't know about he was saying.

"Wait, warrior a little slower," Selenia said.

"Wes was hit. Maltazard hit Wes and Darkos lead him to there and betrayed us."

All of them were speechless and wondered if Darkos was planning on betraying or was Maltazard planning revenge by using two of their friends. Selenia gave on the sword and wanted to save Wes if he wanted to be saved. Arthur watched a new side of the princess. He knew that side was there. Meanwhile, Maltazard and Darkos dragged Wes to a new location as he was seriously dragged from where he was. Darkos asked his father repeatedly if they could carry their hostage. Maltazard said no but finally said yes. Wes had blood everywhere. His pants were ripped and blood found its way through the rips. His arms were bleeding but it stopped soon after. His face marked up with cuts and the blood bleed for awhile. Darkos felt worry and sorry that he betray the wrong ones.

He sighed. While, the king was worrying about Wes and his daughter running off to cry. Arthur and Betameche went to go get Selenia. Selenia wasn't happy to hear what the warrior had to say about Wes' injuries. Back to Maltazard and Darkos, they were creating a new home for the kidnap Minimoy and themselves. Maltazard sighed. He was going love this and he had the perfect one for the job for watching him. So, he might just have to help him out. Maltazard tried up Wes with some vine. He threw him into a solid room with only a door. Wes groaned as he opened his eyes. He looked around and shook his head.

"This is just perfect. It's just perfect." He started muttering sarcastically.

He started to squirm around. Wes heard a chuckle and Maltazard emerged from the shadows. The warrior's eyes tripled in size then glared at him.

"Good, you're awake."

"What are you planning?"

"I'm just wanted to ask you a question." Wes raised an eyebrow to Maltazard's response. He was glaring at him. He wished he had listened to his gut this time because it was right. "I need your opinion of the destruction of your friends. It's either to join me or to see your precious friends die in front of you."

Wes speechless and his gut were right once again. He felt another presence other than Darkos'. He looked over his shoulder and saw a girl standing against the wall of his prison. The evil M laughed. She was clearly a Minimoy by the shape of her ears and the way she dressed. She looked a lot like Selenia without a dagger. Her hair wasn't short either, long black hair. His head shift the side and looked towards the evil M with confusion.

"Oh, meet my friend's daughter, Melanie."

Melanie walked to Wes and used one of her fingers to caress his cheek as she said, "M, you didn't give this face any credit for being this cute."

"Oh, didn't I?"

"No, you didn't."

She stood and put her hands onto her hips. Again Wes raised an eyebrow. Exactly, how Selenia would do it. Darkos was watching his childhood friend fight with his father. He saw Wes confused. He was more confused by the Selenia look alike. Wes wasn't much with ideas right now.

_'Oh man, she hitting on me._' He thought, '_This isn't disturbing at all!_'

"Fine," Wes knew he'll regret this but, "I'll ... join you."


	5. Crying Over Spilled Milk

**Crying Over Spill Milk**

Selenia was in her room and wanting to know why Maltazard wanted this. He and Darkos kidnapped her best friend. She was going to stand for it. She sighed in frustration. Selenia heard a knock and she said go away. Betameche and Arthur were outside and listening to her cry was killing Arthur.

"Well, we tried."

"Beta, come on in that knife of yours, there has to be a key."

Betameche sighed and took out his knife, "Here"

He started mumbling on the subject why they were helping his sister. Arthur glared at him. The glare at him wasn't something he knew that Arthur didn't do much of that. Arthru was messing with the knife until a key come out. He put it into the key hole and turned it. The door unlocked. Arthur grinned. He told Beta to come with him. The princess was having her head buried in her pillow. She was sobbing and couldn't stop. Both walked to both sides of the bed. Arthur caressed her face gently as possible. She wrapped her arms around him. She cried into his shoulder. Betameche got onto the bed and rubbed her back. He hadn't seen her like this since three years ago. She sighed.

"Thanks guys."

"No problem, sis." Beta said happily.

"Selenia, are you sure you are alright?" Arthur said concern. She nodded.

"I'm fine. Now, let's go get that dumbo before he gets himself hurt."

"Of course, Wes isn't that bright." Beta said lied.

"What?" Arthur asked as he thought of Wes being one of the smartest people he ever met.

"Nothing, Arthur." Beta grinned.

"Let's get to him before he has the nerve to do something stupid."


	6. Decisions are Made

Decisions are Made

Selenia and Arthur packed for the fight. Arthur talked about how Wes knew something that they didn't. Wes knew he was going into a trap. Selenia agreed with him. "Wes probably figure out why Maltazard doing this."  
Selenia laughed at her husband's blabbing and stopped it with a long last kiss. Her arms around his neck. His arms wrapping around her waist. They wanted to deepen it. Arthur pushed Selenia on her bed. But it ended with a fake cough. Selenia looked over Arthur's shoulder to see the gravity-less haired Minimoy snickering. She glared at him but turned to see Arthur's face turned bright red which she somehow thought it was attractive. She pecked his lips.

"Beta now isn't the time." She growled.

"Now is perfect time to start looking for our friend." He said sarcastically.

"You are so dead!"

"Selenia." Arthur called and her head turn slightly. Her lips were captured with her true love's. He stepped back and smiled. "He's right."

"Fine and now I'm not going to like it."

"Me either." The royal siblings went to the stone with the sword. Arthur grabbed the handle and a bright light came from the stone. The king jumped and muttered that he wouldn't get use to that ever. The rescue group moved out. They didn't need much luck but they did need it. Wes on the other hand wasn't eating anything.

'Shush, she definitely knows how to cook like Sel.' He thought as he poked at the slob that Darkos and Maltazard called food. Melanie looked at him as he walked anywhere from the 'table'. Wes walked to a 'guest room' more like his prison cell. Fell to the floor. He thoughts went and gone with every passing moment.

"Selenia and the others are coming. Betrayed by Darkos." He sighed. "I knew this from the beginning."

"You knew that my son would kidnap you, the princess, the prince and the savior were coming for you and that I, the great Maltazard, am great."

"Not the last one." Wes said rolling his eyes.

"Humph, you are like that princess of the Minimoys."

"Maybe but one thing we can agree on does not like you."

Maltazard looked as if he might have got hurt by Wes' words. Wes rolled his eyes. Maltazard was a drama queen a lot. He walked out of the room. Wes sighed. He got up and started to think. His planning was going to gave up when his friends were coming. Wes needed a plan and quick. He couldn't admit that he might not have a plan.

'That guy is a new level of crazy. I'm betting higher than insane.' Wes thought. 'I need a plan.'

The Minimoy walked around in thought. Each of thought popped into his head was unexplainably good and stupid but one was the best. He wondered about how he did it too. He had to be sneaky.


	7. Just like Him

**Thanks to all of **_**The Great Adventure**_** fans. I'm thankful that you guys like this story. Here's another chapter for you guys. It's called **_**Just like Him**_** as Maltazard is making Wes believe that he was once like him. I already planned out what the others chapters would be and don't worry more Selenia and Arthur moments are coming. So, now here it is **_**Just like Him**_**.**

Wes sat watching the stars. He always looked up to them when he wasn't sure of something or for the last three years, missing his friends. When he and Selenia were little, they always believe that when they looked up to the sky. Both would be watching. Wes always loved watching the stars winked at him. He sighed. Wes closed and thought to himself, '_I hope you guys are coming._'

He opened his eyes and watched the sky as he couldn't believe her was somewhat back to this world. Everything was small again. It wasn't like Wes had waited for this but he did look up to the sky each night missing his friends and wondering what he meant by his dreams. His haunting dreams of what was to come. He watched a shooting star go over head and closed his eyes and wished that Arthur, Selenia and Betameche would get there soon.

"You know I also love watching the stars." A low voice told.

The Minimoy jumped, "Huh?"

"This was actually my favorite sight in the world." Maltazard thought out load.

"Something is dead wrong with you." Wes told him.

"I get it from my wife." He shrugged and sat down by Wes. "You know you just like me when I was sixteen hundred."

"That's good to know." Wes said with sarcasm. Maltazard laughed and put a disfigured hand onto his shoulder. Wes jumped and pushed the hand away. The two sat and watched the stars until Maltazard opened his mouth one more time. The Minimoy was wondering why Maltazard was working so hard to get him onto his side. The thought of leaving his best friends to die haunted him. He sighed depressingly. Maltazard grinned evilly. Wes looked up to the sky. It was dark with shiny stars.

"You know you are a lot like I was when I was younger." Maltazard said, "Reckless, careless, ingenious, and being friends with royalty."

"Yeah, in your dreams."

"No, it's true." Maltazard insured, "The future king of Minimoy."

"What Arthur?" Wes asked. "Now, you are crazy."

"King Sifrat de Matradow" Maltazard said in greatness. "Even it was him, who gave me, my quest."

Wes rolled his eyes as he started to hum. The familiar tune that another beside himself. He lay down with his hands behind his hand. He sighed. Meanwhile, Selenia sighed and hummed their familiar tune. She smiled. Arthur and Betameche smiled as Selenia rarely smiled.

"We're here." Betameche said.

Arthur and Selenia put a finger to their lips to quite him. Selenia looked up and saw Wes and Maltazard talking. Wes wasn't much his good mood. He looked depressed. He is normally smiling as he watched the stars. She frowned. Her best friend wasn't much of a lifeless slave.

Maltazard got up and smiled. "Good night, my friend."

Wes didn't reply. Maltazard shrugged. He smiled evilly. He got Wes where he wants him. Hopeless, mindless and helping slave. A new slave for his enjoyment. Selenia wanted to go up there, hugged and talk to him.

"We need a plan." She announced.

The two guys nodded. They needed a plain and fast plan. There were a few hours before sunrise. Selenia, Betameche and Arthur took watch. Arthur created the plan. Selenia made the shelter. Betameche didn't do anything because he probably mess something up. Wes sighed. He needed a plan. He wanted to help them without knowing their plan. Wes thought of what if plan he had thought of when he was in his four wall prison. Melanie and Darkos wouldn't help but he didn't believe Darkos wouldn't there for him to help. Darkos was tangled his father's web. The web was sticky and even if he had ten moons away from the poisonous, confusing web. Wes closed eyes and hummed the tune again. Somehow, every time he hummed it he felt that he was home no matter where he was. A simple tune of his mother's. The only thing he had left of her and his father. He felt as he never had the whole experience with them. He sighed again.

"I wish I could have met them." He said softly to the wind.

Selenia leaned her head onto Arthur's shoulder. She sighed. Selenia wrapped her arms around her husband. Arthur put her arm around her shoulder.

"Arthur, you think Wes would betray us."

Arthur was shock at what the future queen said. He kissed her forehead. "Wes wouldn't do anything to betray us. He might be on the inside using that brain of his to think of a plan."

"How about Maltazard messed up his thoughts in thinking that he is good." Selenia said concerned.

Arthur laughed, "Selenia, you really believe that." She nodded. "Then you not much of a friend to Wes would betray us."

"I never..." His lips met with hers.

"I wasn't finish, darling. Listen, Wes wouldn't ever betray us."

She sighed, "You're right. Wes wouldn't ever betray us."

Arthur rubbed her arm as he held her. She watched the stars as the twinkled themselves to sleep. The next morning, Selenia woke the two up and they walked into Maltazard's place. The dim lights were on a certain Minimoy's back and Selenia called to him. He smirked. He turned with the smirk still on.

He bowed, "Good morning, Princess Selenia, Prince Betameche and Sir Arthur."

"Wes" Selenia said softly.

"Who's Wes? Oh, I am." His smirked got bigger.

Selenia wanted to shed some tears. Her best friend was gone. No more Wes the Warrior but Wes the Traitor. Will the battle end with him being on the good side once again? Will he die with the traitors? Only time will tell for this Minimoy was in the hands of the princess'. Sir Arthur will be strong for her.

**A/N: So, two more chapters. Woohoo. Our party is coming to a close. I'm glad you like my OC and this story because this is also one of my favorite stories I have wrote yet. **

**~Aaron XD**


	8. The Final Battle

The pretending Minimoy was ready to figure out how to destroy Maltazard. He saw his best friend shed tears. The only thing that Selenia wouldn't do in front of the enemy was to cry. Not her best friend was going to fight her. She wiped the tears away.

'_This isn't Wes. It's not._' She thought.

'_What am I doing?_' Wes thought.

He didn't want to fight the princess but before he it she withdraw her sword. She held it steady. Wes smirked. He knew something about the princess as he could tell what she was thinking. Selenia was shaking but trying not to let Wes take the upper hand. Wes was trying to give her a clue about his plan but she wouldn't listen. Would she? Would she listen to a friend-turned-enemy? Probably not. Selenia couldn't hurt Wes. Wes and Selenia have been friends for the longest time. Over the years and moons, they were little but they both remember what they were to each other: siblings. The two might bicker at everything. Wes would prove her wrong and Selenia would prove him wrong even if they could just do it now. Maltazard walked to Wes and put a hand onto his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "I know that you playing with her."

"Yes, my lord." Wes felt like throwing up after that. Maltazard grinned grimly. Melanie smiled as she watched the Minimoy decide his opinions. Arthur was watching Wes and was wondering was that really Wes in front of him. Betameche didn't believe his eyes. The brother-like friend of his was fighting against them. While, all of them were in shock and impressed. Darkos was in doubt that his father was ever thinking of him. Maltazard always thought about himself than his own blood's life. He just let him go without saying goodbye or good to know you're safe, son. Darkos ran towards Selenia and Betameche. They smiled that their friend didn't betray them. He did. He came to help them. Wes smiled on the inside and he knew Darkos wouldn't abandon them. Wes withdraws his dragger. Selenia raise the sword and the two begun a duel.

_'He isn't doing his best_.' Selenia thought.

Wes wasn't trying to win and Maltazard came up behind him with a sword to fight Selenia while Wes is between them. Maltazard was now lower than dirt. Wes wanted to help Selenia. He started missing her in order to get Maltazard's attacks. He wasn't slowing down at all. Selenia believe that he was trying to trick her again. She thought he was her friend. Wes thought what he should do to stop Maltazard. One thought popped into his head. He needed to take a hit to get Maltazard. Maltazard was a coward and he would always be one. He always ran away from his troubles. Now, he was using Wes as a blocker because he knew Selenia wouldn't harm Wes. Maltazard knew this because the way they both grew up with each other.

_**Flashback**_

"They are so peaceful, your majesty." Maltazard said calmly.

"Selenia's mother and Wes' father were like that. I thought my good friend would be my queen's husband not me." The Minimoy's King explained. He and Maltazard were watching Selenia and Wes even a short non-gravitational haired mini Minimoy were playing beside a riverbed. Selenia, Wes and Little Betameche were smiling and laughing because each of them with no cares in the world. No evil overlords. No henchman. No running away. No Arthur. Selenia and Wes were 7 hundred years or the equivalence to a seven year old. Betameche was much yet but he needed a nanny unlike the other two. Betameche wouldn't know what Selenia and Wes were doing because of his age he was hardly a hundred years yet or a year old to a human baby.

"Selenia, we should go play with Beta." Wes whined as his best friend jumped on different small pebbles.

"Are you a baby Minimoy too, Wes?" She yelled from where she was. Wes shook his head. "Then come on."

"But Sel, we might fall in and your dad said we can't go near the water ever."

"Something daddy doesn't know won't hurt him."

"But we might get hurt or worst." Wes swallowed hard not wanting to thought of what if this happen and that. A shiver went up his back. His best friend was always a risk taker and drags him with her for each adventure. Selenia started to play warrior and pretended she just defeated and took over a land. Wes smiled. She was the only dreaming but not wanting to do this. It was fun to pretend. Selenia was messing with her dragger and pretended it was a powerful sword. Soon, the Minimoy princess lost her footing. Wes yelled her name. He had his own phobia of water as a Minimoy. He shallowed again. Wes watched as Selenia was drowning. His courage took control and he jumped into small stream. He took Selenia's unconscious body to his chest. Wes put her arm over his shoulder and swam to the shore. The king and soldier came running to see if Selenia was alright. The silver haired Minimoy laid her down as he was panting for air. He fall and lay beside her. He was trying to regain his breath. Betameche ran to them and hugged Wes frighten. Wes told him not to worry and Selenia was strong. He wiped Betameche's eyes. Betameche nodded and smiled. His 'big brother' was always right.

"Wes, what happened?"

"We were on some rocks over there and the Princess was pretending to be a warrior. She kind of well fall into the water but I was there. I went to get her and ...," He was stopped.

"You saved her." The silver haired Minimoy nodded. "Good show, my boy."

"Selenia, wake up." Wes muttered. He didn't want to watch his friend died. He didn't mean not get her before she drowned.

_**End of Flashback**_

No matter what, he wasn't going to start now. "_Selenia_," Wes thought as he used his telepathy with Selenia.

"_Wes?_" Selenia thought.

"_Stab_ _me._"

"_No!_"

"Yes, just trust me."

"_I don't want to hurt you._"

"_The only way to get to Maltazard without getting yourself hurt. I wouldn't forgive myself if you ever got hurt. I wouldn't._"

"No!" Selenia yelled out loud without noticing.

"Selenia," Wes hugged her. Her sword went though him. He cough up some blood and spit some to the side. "That's my girl. Selenia, you're the strongest warrior I know and you have to be strong now, please." He smiled.

Maltazard felled to the ground. Wes was right. Selenia started to cry. His hug was killing him. He was ready to give his life for her. She took the sword and he gasped. The sword fell onto the floor. Wes smiled sadly. He was wounded and fell onto the ground. He wasn't a traitor but he was her best friend. She wouldn't let him died there and if he wasn't there when she almost drowned, she wouldn't be here. The red head thought and called Arthur over. He, Betameche, Melanie and Darkos were in shock of Wes' actions.

"Wes, don't die on me." Selenia said lowly even through Wes couldn't hear her.

"Wes, don't do this." Betameche yelled with tears coming down.

"Wes, don't go. We need you." Arthur said.

"Oh my god, I haven't known you for long but you have a big heart." Melanie said tearing up.

"Wes, please don't go. This is my fault. I wouldn't have gone with my father to know what would have happen." Darkos cried.

All of them looked over the Minimoy. Darkos carried the body back to the village. Melanie and Selenia were crying on the way there. Arthur and Betameche couldn't even stand looking at the Minimoy. Wes was alright but the way he got into his was something that no one realized. Maltazard was dead. It was surprising wasn't a joyous moment with a Minimoy down. Wes risked his life to save the Minimoy Princess. All he wanted to fight while his last breath.


	9. Every Battle Has Their Prices

The battle of the salvation of the Minimoy ended shortly after the beginning of it. Maltazard was dead. Now the Minimoys were free from his terror. A long hallway guided to the room, where Wes was resting in. The princess of the Minimoys and the savior of their kind were walking to the room, where the warrior was surprisingly healing fast. He had a sword struck into his chest. It was a simple hug. The sword stabbed Maltazard though him. Selenia frowned. She wasn't much excited with his idea. But if he said that it was going to be alright, then he could have told her that too. She sighed as her husband opened the door. They were shocked to see Wes wasn't in the bed.

"Where did he go?" Selenia asked preoccupation of her friend.

Arthur shrugged. He hadn't a clue where his friend was. He knew one thing was that Wes couldn't or wouldn't stay a room to die. He reassured his princess and himself of that. She nodded sadly. Outside, the wounded Minimoy sat on the bridge, where he and the princess first met and became friends, thinking about his choice of destroying an evil one of their kind. He made her cry. Selenia never cries in front of the enemy. Wes sighed sadly. He never made her cry like that. She never would have been there if Wes could have spoken up. Darkos didn't know what he knew that his father would be like that. He was using both of them and Melanie too. He knew one thing without having Maltazard explain it to him. He was the escape goat for him. He wasn't ready to give up without a fight. He couldn't bear her sight now.

'_I'm a great friend. Nope, I almost tried to kill her._' Wes sighed again as he laid on the bridge's wall with his hands behind his head. '_Great, I've got that on my conscious now. I got to think that Selenia almost got killed because of me.' _

"Where is he?" Selenia asked.

"Princess, last time we checked on him, he was there." A guard said. Selenia sighed. She knew the very place her best friend was. She laughed. Arthur ran with the princess until he bumped into Betameche.

"Where's the fire?" Beta chuckled.

"Beta, where is Wes?" Selenia asked.

She didn't let him speak as she raced out of the palace. She saw Darkos and Melanie talking. She dashed towards them out of breath. Darkos asked what was with her running. She told the two that she couldn't find Wes. Darkos and Melanie started looking with her. She was asking where her best friend in world had gone and ran off. He was injured and everyone knew that wasn't the reason. He needed time to be away. Arthur and Betameche caught up with her. She sighed. Selenia was going to kill Wes with her words when she gets to him. Back to Wes, he was just laying there waiting and he laughed as he thought of his best friend was finding him with their friends. He sat up and walked with a limp. He held his arm go around his body as he walked. Wes knew one thing that he wasn't going to die anytime soon. He walked to the gates of the palace. He saw his friends and Selenia was mad from the view he saw. He chuckled slightly. Everyone looked over Selenia's shoulders to see the warrior. He silenced them with a finger to his lips. He laughed slightly as he walked to Selenia and smiled slightly a smirk but who knew.

"Selenia, you're that worried about me." Selenia turned to look at him. "Maybe you should get me a babysitter then."

She sighed, walked up to Wes and hugged him, "Don't you ever go somewhere without one of knows."

"But you knew where I was. Didn't you?"

"Yeah but that didn't mean you had an excuse not to tell anyone." Selenia yelled. "I don't know what I would do if you die."

"Hey, don't worry, I'm fine." He put his arm around her shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere except for that hair-brain husband of yours."

The group went to the transport of their savor and his grandfather. Their wishes were that none of them would change. Selenia and Arthur shared a kiss before Wes pushed Arthur. He laughed. Arthur knew that Wes would be like that. He was one of his best friends. Wes couldn't or wouldn't let them get hurt. Just maybe there was going to be a good reason to not to give up their dreams.

"Go already." Wes said with a smile.

"Later guys."

_**10 Moons Later (Or 3 Yrs Later)**_

Wes, the warrior Minimoy, laughed at his best friend. Her face had anxious written on it. He asked her if he had to hold her hand as he snickered. He got a fist to his stomach. He whined of the pain. Betameche was dying in laughter with Darkos and Melanie. Melanie was invited to their strange family and Wes was glad that she didn't say no. Mostly, all of the Minimoys were there at the end of the telescope. Wes pulled out his mini knife and cut the sack. The old Minimoy was irritated by Wes because he disrupted his sleep.

"Wes! You are worst than Betameche when waking me up." The old Minimoy stretched.

"Come on, the savior coming back to stay." Wes said with excitement.

"I know so don't fall down."

"Gotcha." Wes smiled. "You ready?"

"I'm happier than you." Selenia smiled.

"Oh, are you?" Wes grinned.

"Alright, this is the greatest day in my life," Betameche announced.

"And your birthday wasn't?" Selenia teased.

"Fine, they equal out." Betameche joked.

"I've got to share a birthday with the queen of England," Wes laughed.

"You do?" Betameche said interested.

"Oh, here comes Arthur," Selenia jumped off the stone and hugged the savior. He laughed with Wes. Selenia was greatly over the mark of being excited. Her mouth crashed with Arthur's. Wes laughed at his facial expression before he closed his eyes to kiss her deeply. Darkos walked over with Selenia's look alike, Melanie. Melanie hugged Betameche and Wes. Everyone was smiling. This day was joyous day that the savior will be staying for good. Their little group headed over to Max's. Max was excited to see Wes and Arthur.

"Does the prince have itchy feet again?" He asked.

"When doesn't he?" Wes laughed.

"Hey!" Arthur yelled.

The group had the greatest night. Now 10 moons have passed, Maltazard has been dead. Wes, Selenia, Arthur, Betameche, Darkos and Melanie were done with their tasks of the saviors, whom defeated the evil M. No Minimoy or no one will ever hear that horrible name again. All of our heroes lived happy lives with Selenia and Arthur taking the throne. Wes still part of the royal guards. Betameche is still with the prince title. Darkos joined the protection unit of the city and bartends at Max's. Melanie is now advisor to the queen and king. Their lives might have been different if Maltazard wasn't dead. Or maybe somehow that was a good thing. It is simply a good turnaround.


End file.
